


Damn Skippy Baby

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Gentleman Prefer Blondes [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the way she would breathe, or not breathe, depending on just how good it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Skippy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my business, walking home from work, and Paula Cole’s _Feelin Love_ came on my iPod. This is what flowed through my mind as I listened to the lyrics.

A sound, the combination of pleasure and pain, came from Erin’s throat when her back hit the front door. His mouth was rough over hers, his whiskers scratching the soft skin of her face. She slipped her leg between his as Dave deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips, his hands moving up to pull her hair out of the bun she was wearing. Her hair fell and he had to stop for just a moment to look at her.

“I love you.” He said.

“I know.” Erin pushed the jacket off his shoulders. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt, nipping at his throat.

Dave growled, pressing her harder into the front door. Erin didn’t have a lot of room but she tilted her head back so he could taste her sweet skin. He couldn’t get enough. Leaving marks were against the rules but he was hungry for her. He only got more so when she gripped his ass.

“I want to fuck you.” Dave whispered in her ear. His hands were already moving up her dress, sliding against the silk and her skin. The friction made him shiver.

“What are you waiting for, Agent Rossi, an engraved invitation?”

“Ask me…no tell me. Tell me that you want me.” Dave pressed against her, loving the way she moaned.

She kissed him hard, but didn’t say a word. Instead she just went for his zipper. Reaching her hand into his pants, Erin massaged his erection. Dave lurched forward, further pushing her into the front door. So, that was how she wanted to play. He didn’t mind playing. Games could be a lot of fun. Yanking down her panties, Dave lifted Erin in the air.

“David!” Her arms went around his neck so she wouldn’t fall on the floor.

She was in no real danger of falling, not the way she was pressed against the door. One arm under her to protect her, Dave pushed her dress up around her waist.

“Tell me,” He growled, stroking between her thighs. “Tell me that you want me.”

Erin closed her eyes, biting her lip. She wouldn’t. She could have, it wasn’t hard to say and it surely was the truth, but she wouldn’t. Her thighs quivered around him. “Now, David!”

“Tell me,” He popped the buttons on her dress, splashing hot kisses across her breasts. “You know what it does to me.”

She couldn’t reach down and grab him; couldn’t make him do what she said. Dammit.

“I want you.” She whimpered. “Dammit to hell, I want you.”

“Was that so hard?” Dave wore a devilish grin as he slid into her. It was hard to keep control; she was wet and ready. She pulled him in like a magnet but he had to keep control.

“Just fuck me,” Erin kissed him hard. “And you better fuck me good.”

There was never a time when he hadn’t. Dave always wanted her, the sex was amazing. Everything was amazing but Erin could be a damn tigress between the sheets. They weren't exactly between the sheets now but that mattered little. When she liked it, she always let him know.

Dave thrust deep and loved the way she whimpered. She pulled him close, her nails clawing down his back and her teeth biting into his shoulder. Erin wrapped her legs tighter around him. One of her high heels fell off but she didn’t give a damn. All she cared about was feeling him more, deeper, all of him.

“Oh my God!”

“That’s it, baby, oh yeah.”

“David! Touch me, ohhh…I need you to touch me.”

“Mmm,” David’s fingers moved between her thighs. He loved touching her, feeling her; her body was a feast for his senses. He played with her clit, stroked it, his fingers making it pulse and contract. Their position made it difficult to do all he wanted. Dave kissed her skin, ran his tongue over it. He blew on the wet spots, felt Erin quiver.

She felt herself falling, pulled him in as deep as he would go. Dave groaned, knew he was close. He wanted to hold on as long as he could. He thought of slowing down but knew she would kill him. They were in deep, so deep, and Dave wanted to feel her come.

“Oh God, oh God, ohhh…David!”

“I love you, I love you Erin.” He wanted to fall with her. He would do whatever he had to make that happen.

Erin gripped his back as the climax started at the tips of her toes. It shot up her legs, over her thighs, and into her belly. She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut and watching the fireflies dance behind her eyelids. Dave braced himself against the door with his hand so he wouldn’t fall over. He loved coming in her, loved the feeling of sweet release.

He loved Erin throwing her head back, eyes closed, gripping him so hard she was sure to leave marks. He loved the way she would breathe, or not breathe, depending on just how good it was. And this was damn good. He loved that he would quiver and then she would; their synchronicity was incredible.

He laughed when she stroked her fingers through his hair. Dave felt as if he was on fire, sparks rolling through him whenever she touched him.

“Sometimes you're a caveman, Rossi.” Erin whispered. She kissed him, softly at first and then deeper.

Dave was still trying to get his bearings. He would carry her into the bedroom, which he couldn’t quite do right now. Never had weakness felt so good.

“Tarzan love Jane.” He mumbled against her lips.

She laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around him. Dave sighed as enough strength returned to make a quick trip to the end of the hall. On the bed they undressed each other. The first time, the fever of it, was great. Still, Dave liked to make love. He wanted to touch, explore, give Erin everything she wanted and needed. He knew she liked it fast and furious sometimes, but there was more bliss to be had.

“I like you naked.” Erin placed sweet kisses all over his chest. “I love the way you look in clothes, David Rossi, but you are beautiful naked.”

“Ditto.” He ran his hands all over her. “You're so damn beautiful.”

She smiled, cuddling in his embrace. The feel of his arms around her always made her feel good. Erin kissed the hollow of his throat.

“David…”

“Yes?” He stroked her back.

“I…” She stumbled and stopped.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“You never need to say anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Dave stroked her face, giving her Eskimo kisses.

“I'm not uncomfortable.” Erin shook her head.

“If I tell you that you are, you’ll accuse me of profiling you. We’re not allowed to argue when we’re naked.”

She smiled, running her fingers over his lips. Dave took her finger into his mouth and sucked gently. That made her moan.

“I adore you.” She replaced her finger with her lips.

“I know, and that’s good enough for me. We don’t push each other, we don’t rush; we go with the flow.” He rolled them on the mattress so that he was on top of her. “And my flow is ready to communicate with your flow. Words aren’t the only way to express yourself, Erin.”

She knew that. Still, almost six months in her feelings were strong. It was hard for Erin to say those things. She didn’t want Dave to hurt her and if she surrendered there was a big chance of that happening. He wasn’t an average guy but whenever a woman gave away that power…she wasn’t ready to let go. How was it possible to hold on to David and the parts of herself?

“I love you, David.” She whispered it as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. If he broke her heart, Erin would kill him. There were places in DC to bury a body. And while she waited for that to happen she would relish a feeling she had never felt in her entire life. It was almost worth the pain that was sure to come. But that was hard to imagine when they were together like this. Everything was hard to imagine except pure bliss.

***

  



End file.
